Changing
by Ruri-sugar
Summary: After the battle with Sephiroth, Yuffie changes for the worst. Will someone help her? Yuffentine. Reposted with a few changes.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Changing**

My name is Yuffie. Yuffie Kisaragi. And those who don't fear my name better watch out. I am a killer. I am a thief. I am a hunter. If you are on my list of assassinations, you better watch out. I will kill you.

I used to be nice, happy, and never thought of killing people, but now I am. How, you say? Well, it started when I met this guy, Sephiroth. He was cool. I liked his hair. But, he killed people. He tried to kill my "friends", as I called them. He was the cause of my Wutai being threatened by meteor. So, how does all of that turn into the transformation of a flower to a bee? I'll tell you.

During our fight, he knocked me out. I was down. When I woke up, everyone had left me. I was all alone. No one was there. I got up, and prepared to walk the long way to the next town to steal a chocobo and get home, but I was surrounded by some monsters. They were these human looking monsters. One looked strangely like Sephiroth. I killed them all. And I liked it. There was a feeling inside of me that made me feel content. Satisfied. I wanted to do it again. So I did. I found monsters, and slaughtered them mercilessly. After about five victories, I was bored and needed to find a challenge. So, I figured, hey. What else are people good for? So, I looked for any wandering travelers, just walking around the wilderness. Killing all of them, and cleverly throwing their dead, rotting carcasses into the depths of the sea. Where no one would find them.

One day, a man dressed all formal told me I could kill as a job. So, I obviously accepted. I was now a hired assassin. The pay was good, and I liked what I did. Despite the lack of defiance, it was fun because I got to use weird gadgets, and I had to do things secretly so no one would find out what I was going to do. All the cool disguises, weapons, and the food I got after each successful mission. Oh, it was to die for. Now, all of that is done. I am here. This will probably be my last mission. Why? I have a target. I have my weapon. I have everything I need to kill my prey, but I can't. Why? Even though they abandoned me, this one person is my friend. I like him secretly. No, I love him. No one knows except me. It is my secret alone. But I have to kill him. He is my target, and I am being paid to kill him. But why can't I? He is just standing there. He looks too cute. His hair fluttering in the wind. I just want to go over there and hug him and tell him I love him, and that I don't want him to leave me alone again, but... He turns, and sees me! Oh my God! He's smiling! He's walking this way! He is just a foot away from me as I stand up and point my gun at his head.

"Get closer, and so help me God, I will kill you." I say that as his eyes and expression change.

"You are different from before, Yuffie. For one, your clothes are...of different color. Your attitude is different as well. May I ask why you are going to kill me?" He was right. My clothes were all black. Mini shorts were hugging my...buns and...yeah, a halter top was being covered by a leather jacket, and my socks and boots were black. I died my hair black, and I had sunglasses on. My headband was replaced with a black one. Yup. Everything was black. I even had black eye shadow and lipstick. My nails, too. I could probably pass for a Gothic Chick.

"I am killing you, Valentine, because it is my job."

"Your voice has been changed as well. I miss the old Yuffie. I think will go look for her. Thank you for your...err...time." He turned and was about to walk away when I dropped my gun. He missed me. He actually missed me. Something was taking over me as I thought that over and over. I put my arms around his waist, and hugged him tight.

"I'm so sorry, Vinnie. I don't know what has been happening to me. I don't know. I am so confused." I had my high annoying voice back.

"Yuffie...when did you change?"

"After the fight. Please. Just take me to a nearby town. I'll leave you alone after that. I just need to get to a place, and being alone right now would kill me. I can't be by myself in the middle of nowhere. I need to get out of these clothes, too."

"I can't take you to the next town, Yuffie."

"Huh? But...why? Do you hate me that much?" I turned away.

"No. I just don't want you to leave me alone. I love you, and I want to be with you. Forever." He turned around and hugged me, then placed a soft gentle kiss on my forehead, trailing down to my lips.

"Really? I love you too, Vinnie. You know, I think I am just going to go into the next town nude."

"I don't think I want anyone else looking at you except me. I would kill anyone who did."

"Even Cloud?"

"Even Cloud."

"How about Barret? And Cid? And Nanaki?"

"Yes, yes, and I don't think he'd do it, but if he did, yes."

"Emerald weapon? Gorki? Those fuzzy bunny things up by the crater?"

"Now you are just being silly."

"Hehehe! OK." Yup. I am Yuffie Kisaragi. I used to be evil, ruthless, and killed for pleasure. But now, I am a sweet little flower. I am engaged to Vincent Valentine. I will annoy who I want, when I want, where I want. If you are on my list, be afraid and fear me. I will annoy you to no end.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was just kind of weird. I don't know where I got the idea for that. I just kind of wrote it. Whatever. I hope you liked it. I didn't, but hey. Someone else might! Please read and review, and Merry Christmas to you! Hey, that rhymes! Well, I know it is past Christmas, but I meant to put this up before then, but I saved it and lost it, and then I found it. Confusing, but hey. That's OK, right? Well, Happy New Year! Don't drink and drive, and wear a seatbelt! (I'm serious about the last bit. Too much bad stuff happened with cars and accidents in my family, so I strongly advise it to everyone I know. I even made my sweet-ums start wearing a seatbelt. ^^)  
  
  
  
Ruri-sugar


End file.
